Vehicle doors are large components visible from outside of a vehicle, and therefore have large influence on design of the vehicle. For example, one of such vehicle doors is disclosed in Patent Literature 1.
In Patent Literature 1, a vehicle door as a rear door for a vehicle includes a door body, a door sash attached above the door body, an auxiliary sash extending vertically across an area formed by the door sash and the door body, a movable window panel vertically movably attached forward of the auxiliary sash, a panel support frame attached to a rear part of the door sash, a fixed window panel fixed in the panel support frame, and a beltline molding attached along an upper edge of the door body and extending in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle.
The fixed window panel is fixed in an immovable manner by the panel support frame. The beltline molding is arranged outward of a lower end of the panel support frame. That is, the fixed window panel and the beltline molding overlap each other in a thickness direction of the fixed window panel. However, if the fixed window panel and the beltline molding are merely arranged to overlap each other, a gap might occur therebetween. It is preferred that the vehicle door has no gap visible from outside to attain an enhanced external appearance.